


Overturning Murphy's Law

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, wedding disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Though Roy and Riza neither one are superstitious, maybe they shouldn't have picked All Hallows Eve as their wedding date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/gifts).



Despite their decision to have a small, private ceremony, everything seemed to go wrong. Riza’s dress snagged on a crack in the doorjamb as she entered the parlor, Havoc sneezed and the gold band that was Roy was supposed to slip on his new wife’s finger fell down the register in the floor (and of course had bounced _just_ out of reach!), and just as the vicar was about to pronounce them husband and wife, a child rushed in and interrupted the service begging that he come right away and give last prayers to his dying uncle.  
  
The table that had been set up with a small cake and some champagne was knocked over when Den and Hayate decided to bring their fun indoors. The man they’d hired to play some music on the new audio reel player came drunk, and he spilled liquor on the reels, ruining them , and subsequently, the entire reception. When Riza threw her bouquet, she accidently hit Winry in the face. When Roy put Riza into their car (that the boys and the Elric brothers had decorated with cans and bells and ribbons and a sign saying “She got hers, now he’ll get his!”), he ended up slamming his thumb in the door.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel, Roy very cautiously opened the door and peeked around before carrying his wife over the threshold. He sat her carefully on the bed and went about checking the room more thoroughly. At last he decided they were safe and he sat heavily on the bed and chuckled.  
  
“We’ve had to fight hard to get to this moment.” He took her hand and squeezed it, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Perhaps we shouldn’t have picked All Hallows Eve as a wedding date.”  
  
Riza only grinned at him as she began to undo his tie. “We should have expected this much resistance. After all, look how long it took us to finally do this.” Her fingers worked his buttoned shirt open and he caught her lips, sparking a fire inside her that rivaled any flame she’d seen him make.  
  
After a bit, he pulled back from her, his fingers coming to her cropped hair. He rested his forehead against hers and he murmured, “Are you sure you want to do this after everything that’s gone wrong today?”  
  
“Nothing went wrong today. You made me your wife and I made you my husband, in front of our dearest friends. I’m absolutely sure about this,” she whispered as she guided his hand to her breast. It didn’t take much after that to get Roy started. Thankfully, the honeymoon was off to a smooth start.


End file.
